1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a cosmetic composition that when applied to the skin, especially the face, is effective against pimples and redness.
2. The Related Art
Pimples and reddened skin areas are of great concern to both juveniles and adults. These skin problems can arise either from disease conditions or as a result of skin changes associated with aging or hormonal changes. Disease conditions include those of dry skin, ichthyosis, eczema, palmar and plantar hyperkeratoses, dandruff, acne and warts. Skin changes associated with aging may include such symptoms as age spots, wrinkling and related aging changes.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,105,782, 4,105,783, 4,021,572, 3,879,537, 3,920,835, 3,984,470 and 3,988,470, all to Van Scott and Yu, report on the use of .alpha.-hydroxyacids for the treatment of diseased skin. These patents especially focus upon lower molecular weight .alpha.-hydroxyacids such as lactic and glycolic acids. Ammonium salts were found to be more effective than the free acid, and both of the aforementioned forms were said to be substantially better than the alkali metal salts. A problem with this technology is that when the .alpha.-hydroxyacids are present at levels sufficient to be effective, they cause a stinging sensation and even redness on the skin. Indeed, the art considers the stinging and redness as a sign of effective performance. Consumers, of course, would prefer performance without side effects.
More recently, U.S. Pat. No. 5,091,171 (Yu et al) disclosed the use of .alpha.-hydroxyacids for treatment of non-disease conditions.
A rich source of literature is available that describes treatment of acne vulgaris. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,536,399 (Flynn et al) reports the combination of benzoyl peroxide or salicylic acid with fumed silica intended to treat oily skin. Benzoyl peroxide based anti-acne compositions with irritation suppressants are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,545,990 (Le Foyer de Costil et al). U.S. Pat. No. 4,608,370 (Aronsohn) reports removal of at least some blemishes and the imparting of a useful, healthy complexion with a composition of salicylic acid, resorcinol, lactic acid and ethyl alcohol. Other ache treatments are reported in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,613,592 and 4,772,592, both to Benzoni. These treatments utilize C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl lactates as the active ingredient in a water-in-oil emulsion.
A slightly different approach is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,057,502 (Walsh) which utilizes Juniper extract materials to thin heavy oily, greasy secretions from the skin. Co-actives are reported to be vitamin A, aloe vera and camomile extract. Pulverized flowers are reported in the skin treatments of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,880,621, 4,933,177, both to Grollier et al. Even though the many aforementioned treatments may be effective, consumers are not satisfied with either the speed of performance or results from these formulations.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a cosmetic composition that can eliminate pimples, blemishes and redness within a short period after application.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a cosmetic composition for the treatment of pimples, blemishes and redness which avoids any undesirable side effects such as stinging and heightened skin color.
These and other objects of the present invention will become more readily apparent from consideration of the following summary, detailed description and examples which follow.